Beaten Hearts
by Half A Moon
Summary: Beck moves back to Castle Rock and meets the gang.Her life changes forever with love,heartbreak,and friendship.Will Beck make it in her new home or will she crack under the pressure,and just except the position she is in will never change?
1. Introduction Blacklove190

**(By the way, Blacklove190 is writing this right now ;))**

**This is mine and Half a Moon's first story together and our first story is based off of "Stand By Me". At first, this story started with just a single writer, which was me. Then, Half A Moon, (she's my BFFL (: ) started to help me out with editing and stuff like that. We edited one very long chapter, and then stayed up 'til four in the morning, hyped up on sugar (sour patch kids berry (: ) reading FF stories, and that gave us some ideas.**

**This was an extremely hard thing to do because of how many times we had to talk over the phone instead of being together to write this. But we kept to it, and finally finished 5 chapters, (as of right now). So, we really hope you enjoy this story and if you do, please take the time to tell us and write a review, we worked very hard for you people so please do review. Half A Moon and I don't own any material except Beck, Rayna, and the storyline.**

**The first chapter is a little crappy, and that's because we had short to no inspiration on how to start this story, and that was the only thing we were able to think of. It gets better in the later chapters, so please, don't let the first chapter scare you away! **

**Also, many do think Half A Moon is a great writer, I think so too, and that's for two reasons.**

**Her imagination is extended on another level (if you know what I mean) than mine**

**She has a more extended vocabulary**

**So sorry if I could have used better vocabulary or whatever.**

**But, Thanks Again! **

**Blacklove190**

**Half A Moon**


	2. Introduction HalfAMoon

**Greetings my fellow Fan Fiction men and women…stop, stop, stop! I do not write like that so let's start again. **

**Hey guys and gals, I'm Half A Moon. I'm Blacklove190's editor and I guess you can say assistant author. I love working with her! She has a great imagination and is super funny so it makes it a lot of fun to work with her. I know what she said about me in her disclaimer and I don't think I am a better writer than anyone, in fact I think of myself as just a beginner. I also think she is an amazing writer herself. **

**Anyway, I'm just here to say that we don't own anything but Beck and Rayna. (so far). Everything else is owned by the amazing Steven King and the directors of ****Stand By Me****. If you have never seen the movie ****Stand By Me**** I do recommend that you see it as soon as possible because our story lie is pretty far from the movie and I do guarantee you will most likely fall in love it.**

**Lastly I just want to say that Blacklove190 and I have worked extremely hard on this story and will continue writing. So please review this story and favorite! It will make both Blacklove190 and myself extremely happy! :0 )**

**Now, isn't that better, I think so. Thanks for reading, now go read the real story and enjoy! **


	3. Earthquake

**Author's Note: Hey. This is my first story for "Stand By Me" (THE BEST MOVIE EVER MADE :) ) I know this may sound weird, but thank you, earthquake for occurring on 8/23/11. If I had not experienced this event, this story may have never been written. This chapter was written by Blacklove190 and edited by Half A Moon**

**Summer, 1962**

**Castle Rock, OR**

**Chapter 1: EARTHQUAKE!**

***Chris's P.O.V***

"EARTHQUAKE!" I heard someone shout on the top of their lungs. My head snapped up, and I felt the floor moving. _Think, Chris, Think! _

"_If there's ever an earthquake, you always go outside so things can't fall on you, class." _I remembered my fifth grade teacher saying.

I ran down the stairs.

"DAD!" I yelled.

Dishes started to rattle louder and faster.

"Dad!" I yelled again, no answer. Then I realized that he was probably already outside and didn't give a shit whether I lived through this or not.

I ran out the door fast, and tumbled off the porch steps. I looked around to see that all the other houses were evacuated as well.

"Chris!" I thought I heard a yell. I looked over to see a little kid running to his mother. His name must have been Chris too. Part of me wished that my dad was yelling my name like that.

I still felt the rumbling under my feet; the earthquake was still in progress. That wasn't really what I was worried about though. I was more worried about my father.

My father probably hides me 10x more than the average father would his own son. But, even though he did, he was my father, and an inch of love for him still existed in my heart.

"Mom!" I heard a girl shriek.

I looked over to see a girl, looking worried as hell. She looked about my age.

"Hey!" I tapped on her shoulder.

"Sorry! I need to find my mother!" She looked like she was about to cry. She began to turn around, but I grabbed her hand.

"What?" She yelled over the rumbling earth.

"I'm Chris." I said, not realizing a smile formed across my face.

"Okay, Chris! I need to find my mother!" She shouted back to me.

"I know I need to find my father!" I yelled back to her.

She looked a bit confused. Once she realized I wasn't trying to flirt (completely) her eyes softened and she said.

"I'm Rebecca. Beck for short."

"Beck." I murmured.

I glanced for a second to see a familiar face.

"Dad!" I screamed.

I wasn't sure if it was the smartest idea to go over to him.

"Maybe you should go talk to him!" She shouted.

I thought for a moment.

"C'mon." I said and pulled her over to my dad.

"Dad!" I yelled again.

He looked over and realized who I was.

"Chris, I'm gonna-" He said angrily and then cut himself off, noticing Beck was standing there.

"Who are you?" He said through his yellow teeth.

"I'm Beck. Hello Sir." She said, and my father fake smiled.

The earthquake suddenly got stronger, and it seemed the whole block dropped to their knees; including us.

Beck looked like she was about to tumble over onto me, but I rapped my arm around her waist to stop her from falling. She looked over and smiled. The shaking suddenly started to soften and we lifted ourselves to our feet. Before we knew it, the earthquake was over. I looked at my father's scary and stern eyes.

"You better be getting home, young lady." My father said trying to hide his anger. I knew I would be hided pretty badly tonight.

"I better go find my mom." She said looking down at my arm and then back up at my face. I quickly withdrew my arm from around her waist and looked down at the road as my face began to heat up.

"Thanks, Chris!" She yelled and ran away.

I watched her until I could no longer see her.

"Get in the fucking house, Chris. NOW!" My dad grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up the porch steps. This was going to be a long night.

**YAY! First Chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed :) Please Review! **

**Please and Thank You!**

**~Blacklove190**


	4. A flashback

**A/N: This chapter was written by Blacklove190 and edited by Half A Moon**

**Chapter 2: A Flashback**

***Chris's P.O.V***

"Man, what the hell happened to your eye?" Teddy asked, going to poke the bruise that covered my eye. I swatted his hand away.

"Nothing, it was nothing." I answered as we all sat down on Vern's front porch.

**Flashback**

"You little mother fucker!" My father screamed at me, as he hit my face. His breath smelled of alcohol. Was he drinking? Was he drunk?

He was still holding my shirt collar as he threw me across the room by it. For a moment I couldn't breathe. _It's in your head; it's in your head._ I tried to convince myself, but it wasn't working.

"This goddamn freaking earthquake was _your _fault!" He yelled at me, as I huddled myself on the floor, praying that I'd be alright. How the hell he got the idea that the earthquake was my fault, I don't know. But then I knew for sure, he was drunk.

"And then you bring this girl that you don't even know over to me, expecting me to take her in? You must be crazy you thick-headed little fuck!" He pulled me up by my neck, before punching me in the eye.

I heard myself whimper: "Dad, no."

I felt extremely weak. "No?" He said. His face was a red with fury. "You cause a goddamn earthquake and then you bring a girl to me, and you have the fucking nerve to say no?" A tear fell down my cheek; I was trying to be strong, but it's hard to be strong, when you're completely powerless.

My dad picked me up, and I knew he was either going to break my back, or drop me on my head.

"Dad! Please, no! I'm sorry!" The warm tears fell out of my blue eyes as the bruise around one of them started to form.

My dad stopped, before seeing my wet tears hit the floor. I heard him take a deep breath, and just dropped me onto the hard wooden I hit the ground, I couldn't breathe, and figured the wind was knocked out of me a little bit, but it definitely could have been worse.

**End of Flashback **

"Seriously, Chris, what happened? It looks pretty bad." Vern said.

I snapped out of my reverie.

"Pussy." Teddy muttered to Vern.

"What? What did I say?" Vern asked. Teddy just ignored him.

"Seriously, Chris, what happened?" Gordie looked concerned.

"My dad." I mumbled, looking down.

"Oh." Gordie said, feeling bad for asking.

"It's no big deal. It will be gone in a couple days." I told them, trying to remove their fear.

"Hey, let's go to the tree house!" Teddy suggested, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, ok." We all agreed.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you guys." Gordie began, "I found a shortcut to the tree house." He smiled proudly.

"Where?" asked Vern.

"Well, you know the river by the park?" Gordie asked us. We nodded.

"Well, if we cut through the park and go across the river, we can get there in 2 to 3 minutes." Gordie said proudly.

"Yeah, but how we's gonna get across the river?" Vern asked.

"There's a few rocks sticking up, and we can walk across."

"That's awesome, Gor-do." I said patting his back.

"Well, let's go then men!" Teddy said hold up his imaginary gun, pretending to be a solider. And with that, we were off to the short cut to the tree house.

**Please Review!**

**Please and Thank You!**

**~Blacklove190**


	5. Tree House

**A/N: This Chapter was written by Blacklove190 and edited by Half A Moon**

**Summer, 1962**

**Castle Rock, OR**

**Chapter 3: Tree House**

***Beck's P.O.V***

I must be the most unlucky girl on earth. First of all, this place sucks. Three days after I move to Castle Rock, an earthquake tears my house apart the same way it tore my heart. That stupid earthquake took away my mother. I met a boy during it though, Chris. He seemed cool, and he was pretty hot. He was the only good part of Castle Rock so far. The rest of it sucked. I knew for years I had an older brother, and now that I finally meet him, he is an absolute asshole.

When I was a kid, I lived in Castle Rock, maybe like two or three years old. My mother and father had a scandalous and brutal fight, one night, and they decided to get a divorce. Once the divorce was final, my mother took off, with everything she owned, including me. But there was one very big thing she forgot; My brother, Ace. Ace grew up in Castle Rock, while I grew up in a tiny town called Rivervale in Jersey.

When I was two or three, my father used to take me to a park here, in Castle Rock. I remembered the name of the park all these years: "Kinklin Park", named after Mark Kinklin the mayor of this town like 10 years ago. The parks still here and it's the only thing that I have left to remember my father.

A few weeks ago, my father died at the age of 45 because he had lung cancer. My whole life, I've dreamed of coming back to Castle Rock and saying "Daddy, it's me, Rebecca, your daughter." But when we heard that my father's fight had ended battling cancer, my dream had been crushed. My mother felt guilty leaving Ace here on his own, so she decided to come back to Castle Rock and a new dream grew within me; to meet Ace.

I imagined Ace with the same color hair he has; blondish-red, and brown eyes. I imagined him being in collage right now, being the smartest boy in Castle Rock. Wow, was I off. Ace was nothing I expected. .All. I remembered my first day here.

"Hi, Ace." I remembered saying to him.

He looked at me from head to toe, confused. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, and I remember my excitement fading a little bit.

"I'm your little sister, Beck." I told him.

"I don't have a little sister. Get the fuck out of my house."

"No, really, I'm your sister." I remember telling him.

"I came with your mom."

"Oh. I guess you are my little sister." He pushed past me, and that's when I had a feeling, that Ace wasn't going to be the cool big bro I expected.

"Beck! Come get your stuff!" My mom called to me, and I got most of my stuff that was in the van.

I walked back in the house, with all my stuff in my hands, looking around, trying to find out what room was mine. I walked down the hallway, and opened a door to probably the scariest thing (besides the earthquake) I've ever seen. A million playboy books, scattered all over the floor; A few half eaten sandwiches were on the floor as well, some with ants all over them. The walls were a greyish-brown, probably the ugliest color in the world.

I shivered and left the room.

"Hey, kid." Ace said, coming up behind me.

"Here are some ground rules."

"No going in my room unless I say you could. Remember, this is _my _house. I let you stay here. I can kick you out if I wanna." A shiver went through me.

"You can't leave this room unless I tell you to." He opened the door to another room, a really faded, brownish-red room. Never mind, this was the ugliest color in the world.

"Get in." He said, and he slightly pushed me into the room.

I looked around, to see what I could do with it, there was a window and my room was on the first floor, so I was able to go outside without Ace punching me in the face. Well, at that moment, I didn't know how tough he'd really be on me. I left the room, to go pick up the rest of my stuff in the car.

"Hey, kid. Get out. Didn't I say this is the only room you're allowed in?"

"yeah, but-" I started and he slapped me across the face, so I couldn't finish my explanation.

He basically threw me back into the room by my hair. I jumped onto the bed in there; that was on the tiniest mattress frame ever. I dug my face into the white, dirty pillow.

"My life sucks." I moaned to myself.

Two days went by with my mother at work, and Ace being with the Cobras all day. They barley came here, so I had the whole house to myself. All I had to do was keep an eye on the window, and make sure that I was in my room when Ace came back. The day the earthquake hit, I was home alone. As soon as I felt the shaking, I ran out into the street, along with all of the other neighbors.

I figured my mom would be okay, but I figured she might try and get home to me and mother didn't come home for two days, and I knew she was dead. No one had to tell me. But, we got a call from the paramedics anyways. When they called, Ace was home.

"Alright. Thank You." I heard him on the phone.

"Beck!" He called for me, and I went outside my room.

"Yeah." I answered, afraid.

"Go into my room." He told me.

"_ew." _I murmured under my breath. I walked into the room, and waited for a couple minutes. Ace walked in.

"Get on the fucking bed." He told me.

And that was it. That was the first time he raped me. I didn't know a pain like this ever existed. I yelped in pain a few times, before he yelled at me.

"Suck it up, you fucking wimp." And slapped me across the face for the second time in one day. I held back my tears the best I could. Once it was over, he picked me up and threw me in my room by my hair. I looked at him, and realized, I was still completely naked. But at that point it didn't matter to me.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He said to me, buckling his belt, and closed the door.

I grabbed my luggage and put on the first pair of pants and the first shirt I found. I cried for at least a half-hour. I closed the door all the way, and sat against it as I hugged my knees to my chest.

I wanted my first time to be special. With a boy so gentle, and I couldn't even get that. Castle Rock was tearing apart my life, and I didn't know how to handle it. After I finished crying, I climbed out the window, and started to walk to Kinklin Park. Ace would have killed me if he saw me leave. When I got there, I sat on the bench, and just thought about how much this place was killing me. I knew that I wasn't going to live too much longer because of Ace.

I then heard a familiar voice and looked up. _Who was that? _I squinted, and realized who it was.

"_Chris?" _I murmured

It was Chris, and I was introduced to his friends Teddy, Gordie, and Vern. They all seemed pretty cool.

"Hey, I wanna show you something. It might even cheer you up a bit." He told me, in the middle of the conversation.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to perk up.

"Can I show her boys?" Chris asked them.

"Why not?" Vern said.

"Definitely not." Teddy said. "C'mon Teddy, man." Chris tried to convince him.

"Fine." But, only cause' she's hot." I felt my face blush.

"Gordie?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Sure." Gordie said.

"C'mon, Beck." I jumped up off the bench. As soon as I did I hunched over feeling a sharp stab in my vaginal area shooting down my legs. "Ow!" I whisper yelped, hoping none of the boys heard me. I was wrong, they heard perfectly well.

"Are you ok, Beck?" Chris asked putting his hand on my shoulder blade.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I lied, "let's go." I said quickly faking a smile and ignoring the pain and walked right beside Chris.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." We started to walk out of the park, into a field.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked again.

"Look at the tree." He said.

"Wow. A tree!" I said sarcastically. The pain was starting to get to me.

He looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes.

"What's in the tree?" He asked, with a smile.

"Whoa, is that your tree house?" I asked him once I realized it was there.

"Yeah. You like it?"

"Yeah, that's awesome!" I told him, "Did you guys build it?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few years back, the year before we went to see Ray Brow-" He cut himself off.

"Never mind." He corrected himself.

"Hey, I've heard of Ray Brower, he was that dead kid, right?" I asked.

"I heard someone made an anonymous phone call and said he was found." Chris looked over at the guys. All of them looked like they were holding their breath.

"Yeah, um, guys?" He turned around and looked at them.

After a long, painful silence, Gordie said,

"Chris, just tell her."

"Dude!" Teddy protested.

"You guys, she's gonna find out eventually." Vern admitted.

"Oh, the Queen of the Pussies wants to Pussy out and spill the secret AGAIN!" Teddy teased.

"Don't be such an ass, Teddy." Gordie mumbled.

Teddy glared at Gordie.

"You guys could tell me, I won't tell anyone." I told them, honestly.

"Get in the tree house." Teddy ordered.

I climbed the ladder and popped the door open.

I climbed in, and sat on the floor. Before I knew it, I was fascinated by the tale of how they found Ray Brower.

"Seriously?" I answered when the story ended.

"Yeah." Gordie answered.

"It's all true." Chris said, smiling. He looked like he was proud of himself for impressing me. I decided to have some fun with that.

"I've done such more exciting things than _that_" Chris's smile faded, while the rest of them seemed fascinated by whatever my fake story was.

"really?" Vern asked with excitement.

"No, I'm kidding." I admitted quickly. "That's awesome!"

Chris's smile came back quickly.

"Shut up, Eyeball." I heard an extremely familiar voice.

"Shit." I whispered, and curled up in a ball.

"Beck?" Chris looked worried.

"Shh, Don't say my name!" I whisper-yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Vern whisper-yelled too.

"Ace." I said looking around at all of them with fear. Then hiding my head in between my legs.


	6. Confessions

**A/N:**** Hey guys and gals it's Half a Moon here. I know what you're thinking, and yes I am the editor but I do give BlackLove190 a lot of ideas and tips too and now I have a chance to write a chapter and there will be more me too. BlackLove190 and I have worked very hard for you FF readers so we hope you all enjoy our story and please review! Thanks!**

**Summer, 1962**

**Castle Rock, OR**

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

***Beck's P.O.V***

"What?" Vern exclaimed in another whisper yell and jumped over to the window.

"Vern you keep watch, and look out the window until they go away." Chris ordered. Vern just nodded and watched the window. It felt like forever until Vern said it was all clear but it was just ten minutes.

Even though Vern had said it was all clear I stayed there on tree house floor with my head between my legs, crying. _Ohh crap Ace probably knows that I left my room; oh crap, crap, crap!_

"Beck, Vern said it was all clear you can get up now." Chris said kneeling down next to me.

"Why couldn't it have been me who died in that earthquake?" I said finally looking up at Chris.

"What are you talking about Beck?" Chris had confusion written all over his face.

"Chris, my mother died in that stupid earthquake, and now it's just me and Ace," I said crying harder, "Ace is my older brother!" that's when I began to sob.

"Wait, what?" he asked, "the leaders of the Cobras is your older brother?"

I let my head drop back in between my legs again.

"Scorpions." I corrected him.

I looked up when no one answered; they all just stared at me blankly.

"What?" Teddy asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Ace betrayed the Cobras by joining the Scorpions." I answered.

"It's okay, mine and Vern's brother is too."

"But what does that have to do with you acting so weirdly on the bench in the park?" Gordie questioned.

I looked at him wide eyed. So they did notice I was acting weird. Shit. I shook my head trying to clear it and then let my chin rest on top of my knees.

"I- he…." I couldn't continue.

"Nothing." I finally answered.

"No tell us." Chris said commandingly.

"He- he hides me, ok?" I said as a tear escaped my closed eyes.

"Liar," Chris said, "there's more."

"N-no there's not!" I looked back at him quickly. I answered that way too fast, now he defiantly knows I'm lying.

He smirked at me.

"Spill it." He commanded again.

This was one command I would not obey.

"Spill what?" I shrugged innocently.

"Oh, please Beck, please tell us." He said with a puppy dog face. I had to admit that he was pretty cute when he did that. I looked around at all the guys they were all doing it. Oh man, they were all too cute, but I held my ground.

"There's nothing to spill." I said with another shrug.

"Ugh, there must really be nothing if she can stand all four of our puppy dog faces, Chambers." Teddy said to Chris shrugging his shoulders. I smiled.

"Fine." Chris grumbled.

As it got later and later into the night, we started going home. Teddy was the first to leave. Then it was Gordie and Vern. By 6:15 it was just me and Chris playing cards on the small coffee table.

"Wanna tell me now?" he asked raising his eye brows at me.

"Nope, not really." I answered studying my hand of cards.

"So there is something else." He said, winning the game.

"You were right, there is, but I'm not telling you or anyone else." I said shuffling the deck of cards.

"Does Ace know?" Chris looked up threw his eyelashes. I gulped.

"Y-you could say that." I stuttered.

"What?" he questioned.

"Never mind," I said, "you up for another round?" I asked.

"No," he said taking the deck out of my hands and putting them on the seat behind him.

"Talk." He insisted.

"There's nothing to be said." I answered.

"Rebecca." He said

"Beck." I corrected him. He shook his head.

"Beck, I can see in your face, your eyes, it's eating you up inside." He said getting up from his seat and sitting on the table in front of me.

"You need to tell me, I just want to help you, Beck, and I swear on my mother's grave I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, and I doubt you would want me to." He said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Chris, but no matter what you do, you wouldn't be able to help, and personally I wouldn't want you to, you'd probably get hurt. And really, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, Chris." I said shaking my head at the floor.

"Beck, look at me." He said. I looked up, my eyes watery.

"The only thing that is hurting me now, is that you are keeping this secret from me and it's hurting you even worse." He said into my eyes. That did it, I began to cry hard. He lifted me out of my seat, bridal style and then sat down with me in his lap crying.

"Shhh, it'll all be ok, it's all right, shhhh." He said trying to sooth me as he rubbed circles on my back.

"That's the problem, everyone says it will be ok, but it fucking won't Chris! It will never be ok!" I cried. "My parents are dead and I live alone with an asshole for a brother!"

"It's ok Beck, we all have assholes for brothers, well except Gordie." He said.

"What happened to Gordie's brother?" I asked in between sniffles.

"He was killed in a Jeep accident." He said looking at the floor.

"But that's not the point Beck, we're focusing on you." He said looking at me now.

I looked down at my hands then back up at Chris.

"Chris, do you really want to know why I've been acting weird?" I asked him

"Yes." He said flatly.

"Fine," I said, "let me just ask you one question Mr. Chambers." I said

"Ask away." He said nonchalantly.

"Why and where do you think I was in pain when I jumped off the bench earlier today?" looking straight at his face.

"Technically that's two questions but I'll answer both anyway." He said.

I nodded at him.

"hmmm," He thought, " Where: your lower stomach, why: bad cramp." He shrugged and looked back down at me.

"HA, I wish that was all it was " I laugh unenthusiastically.

"Ok, if I was wrong, please do correct me." He said

"M-m-my – oh I can't say it's too awkward!" I said burying my face in his chest.

"You can tell me anything, Beck." He said rubbing my back in a circular motion again. I looked up at him, he's still waiting. Ugh!

"My-my," I took a deep breath in and in one big gust I said, "My virginal area." I said scrunching up my eyes and stiffing up as he did.

"What?" he asked.

"That's where it hurt, that's why I yelped ow." I said quickly, my voice shaky.

"Why?" he asked then fake coughed.

I scrunched up my eyes again trying to hold back my tears.

"Ace." I squeaked as a couple tears slipped past my eye lids.

"B-but he's your brother." Chris said in shock.

I opened my eyes and sat up straight in his lap.

"Chris, he didn't remember me when I came back to this town, I left when I was three. We barely know each other and now that I live under his roof, just him and me he took his opportunity, his house, his rules." I chocked back my cry.

"Ace raped you?" He gulped.

I nodded looking away from his face.

I looked at the clock. It says 7:35! How long have we been sitting here like this? Oh my god Ace was going to give me one of the most horrible hidings I will ever have. I hopped off Chris' lap, and there was the sharp stabbing again, and again as I hunched over in pain.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, "but that doesn't matter right now, I need to get home." I said standing up straight and looking at him.

"Alright," he said, "I'll walk you."

And with that he opened the door and I descended the latter first.

As I was making my way down the latter something grabbed my ankle and yanked me off. I screamed out of fear; already knowing what yanked me down onto the cold ground. He pinned me to the ground.

"GET OFF ME! You're hurting me!" I screamed at him as he squished my lower body with his.

"How about we have another round?" He said but he wasn't really asking me.

"No! Please, no." I said fighting back tears.

"Aw what's wrong Beck, are you scared of my sex?" he said patting my cheek and the rest of his gang laughed. Oh my god they were holding Gordie, Vern, and Teddy, meaning they never actually went home!

"No Ace, this is not sex, this is you raping me!" I yelled from underneath him.

"Either way, I get my sex." Ace said with a devilish smile. Roughly he took off my shirt.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"What?" Ace said through clenched teeth looking up from my breasts to whoever interrupted him.

I looked over in his direction too._ Oh no, please just leave Chris_. I thought. I defiantly didn't want any of the boys to see me in this kind of position, especially Chris.

"Just let them leave," I said turning to look at Ace and then at Eyeball. , "let them leave and you can do… whatever to me." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"Well, we're not leaving without you Beck," Teddy said.

"He's right," Chris chimed in.

I felt the tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Chris, I already told you, you can't help, you'll just get hurt." I said closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"Yeah Chris, listen to your girlfriend, you're gonna get hurt" he said with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend, dumbass." Chris said glaring at Ace.

Ace got off me and walked over to Chris. Both boys stood really close, they looked like they were gonna kiss even though Chris is a lot shorter the Ace.

I stood up and Eyeball grabbed my upper arms, tight.

"Are you looking for a fight?" he asked Chris in a threatening voice.

"No, I'm not looking for a fight Ace; I just want you to stop raping Beck." Chris said standing his ground.

"Ace, come on, man." Eyeball said.

Ace ignored him completely.

"Ace, come on, please leave him alone." I said.

"Shut up, bitch." He snapped his head around to look at me.

"Hey, don't call her that." Chris said shoving him.

Ace fell back a few steps.

"I thought you didn't want a fight." Ace said pushing Chris, making him fall to the ground.

"Well now I do." He said getting up.

I slipped out of Eyeball's grasp and ran over to were Chris and Ace were about to fight. I got in between them and put one hand on each of their chests.

"Come on guys, please don't fight!" I said looking between both of them.

"Yeah, guys not tonight." Eyeball said walking over to us.

"Fine you wanna fight; I'll give you a fight. Kinklin Park, tomorrow, Four PM. Be there." Ace said poking Chris' chest then walked away with the rest of the Scorpions by his side.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I said putting my hands on my face and shaking my head.

"What?" Asked Chris clueless.

"Do you not realize what you've gotten yourself into?" I yelled at him as I shook him a little.

"Yeah man, Ace is gonna kick your ass." Teddy agreed.

I looked around at the guys with worry all over my face. Gordie and Vern haven't said a word yet.

Wait, what were they staring at? Now Teddy too? I looked over at Chris, he was staring too. I followed his eyes to where he was staring. Then Teddy's, Vern's, and Gordie's. They were all staring at the same thing, my boobs. I looked down at my boobs. Oh My God, I completely forgot that Ace took my shirt off! I was only wearing a white bra with colorful poka-dots on it and my shorts in front of four hormone crazed boys! But I had to admit, this bra made my boobs look really good.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped crossing my arms in front of my boobs. I craned my head scanning the ground for my shirt. It was too dark, I could only see a few feet in front of me.

"Great." I groaned. They laughed.

"It's not funny," I whined, "I'm standing in front of four hormone crazed boys in my bra!"

"We are not hormone crazed!" Teddy protested.

"Really, because I think you were staring at my boobs!" I shot back at him. He shrugged.

"On the bright side, your boobs are hot, especially in that bra." He said raising his eyebrows. Gordie wacked him on the back of the head.

"What, what did I say?" he asked innocently. I shook my head.

"Here." Chris said as he pulled of his shirt handing it to me. Chris was even hotter without a shirt on, he said a small six pack and nice pecks. I put his shirt on and continued staring at him, the places were switched. He looked down at his abs and then back at my face. I blushed and looked down.

"well, I, um better be getting home." I said, " um, you can have your shirt back tomorrow." I smiled and walked away.

As I walked away in the dark my heart was beating hard. I'm actually wearing his shirt. It smelled of tobacco and Amor Pour Homme Tentation colon just like him. I smiled.

I looked down at the ground. Underneath my foot felt strange. My shirt! I smiled picking it up and kept walking. Ace must have thrown it when we tried to rape me. Oh no Ace. I stopped in my tracks. He's going to be pretty angry when I get home. I gulped and kept walking home. _This is going to be a long night_ I thought.


	7. The Fight

**A/N: Hi, this is Blacklove190! Chapters 2, 3, 4, and 5 were a nightmare for "Half A Moon" and I. We did much writing and had so many ideas for these chapters, and we ****finally**** pulled through and figured out what we wanted to do! We worked so hard for you guys, so please review and tell us what you think! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summer, 1962**

**Castle Rock, OR**

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

***Beck's P.O.V***

I closed my eyes tight when I got to my house.

_Here we go, Beck. Here we go. _I told myself.

I thought about knocking on the door.

_No, don't if Ace sees you, you're gonna get raped and hided._

I walked over to my bedroom window. Thank god I left it open. I climbed in it quickly, and let myself fall onto my bed.

_I can't believe that just happened to me _I thought to myself.

I couldn't believe how Ace tried to rape me in front of the only friends I had. He was trying to ruin my life more than it already is? I cracked my door open, before realizing that Ace wasn't home. He probably was at Eyeball or Billy's house.

I ran into the kitchen quickly and poured a glass of water.

"I'm gonna fucking get my sex from that girl if it's the last thing I d-" Ace got cut off by the sight of me in the kitchen.

I stayed completely still._Why? Why did Ace have to come in the two seconds I was in the kitchen?_

"And it looks like I'm going to get it right now." Ace said, with a devilish smile spread across his face.

"No! Please, Ace! No!" I yelled.

I dropped the cup of water. I heard the glass smash onto the floor, leaving broken glass and water all over.

I started to run for my bedroom as quickly as I could, my feet slamming on the carpet as I ran.

"Come here!" He yelled after me but I ignored him.

My vaginal area was still hurting from earlier today. What would happen if this happened to me again?

I tried not to think about anything except running to the safety of my room.

Ace chased after me as I tried to get to my room. His hand tightly gripped around my ankle and pulled me back toward him.

He dragged me against the carpet, giving me a rug burn; Ace didn't care. All he cared about was his sex and hurting me. He once again pinned me against the floor and said,

"Aww, Beck, you'll be fine I'm not gonna hurt you."

I held back my tears. "You wish Chris was here to save you now, don't you?" Eyeball teased from across the room.

And I did, with all my heart. I wished he was here, having fun with me, instead of Ace having sex with me by force.

"I think she does, Eyeball." Ace said, with a laugh.

_Ace is gonna kill me, and then kick Chris's ass. I know it. I just know. _I thought to myself.

Ace pulled Chris's shirt off me, just like he did with my shirt before.

"Chris, help me." I whispered. Ace didn't hear me. Thank god.

I started to cry.

"What's wrong, Beck?" He said, evilly,

"You scared?" He said, in an obvious tone and laughed.

I didn't even have to answer.

"You should be."

He yanked my shorts off and unbuckled his belt.

"Please, please, stop, Ace." I begged.

"Why? It's so enjoyable." He shoved his dick into me.

A scream went past my lips.

"It hurts!" I yelled, as I started to cry harder.

"Does not!" He went harder and I screamed again.

My breathing suddenly became heavy as he hurt me.

"Shut up!" He yelled, and smacked me across the face just like he always did.

"Ace, stop!" I yelled again.

I looked over at the rest of the Scorpions. Not many of them were actually paying attention.

Ace ignored my request.

"My house, my rules." He reminded slyly.

_I'm never going to get out of this. I'm going to be stuck doing this for the rest of my life. _I thought.

It was soon over, and he pushed himself up, standing on his knees. "Can't wait 'til tomorrow night." He jumped up to his feet.

I got up fast.

"Why do you do this to me, Ace? Why?" I yelled, and before he could answer I ran into my room, with tears streaming down my face, crying my heart out as all the Scorpions laughed at me.

**X THE NEXT DAY X**

"Chris, please don't fight Ace." I begged.

It was Thursday afternoon; two' o clock to be exact and two hours before the fight. All five of us were crammed into the tree house.

"Beck, I need to get him to stop raping you!" He said, shuffling the cards.

"Yeah, seriously, Beck, that sucks." Gordie agreed.

"What happened to you last night?" Teddy asked, seeing the redness on my face where Ace had smacked me. Thank god they can't the burns from the rug on my back.

I ignored Teddy's question.

"Chris, it's not gonna fix anything!" I shouted.

"How do you know?" He shouted back.

"Raping a kid is fucking serious! He needs to stop being an asshole and stop raping you, and if you can't convince him to, then I will!" He was angry now.

"Vern, pass me a lighter." He ordered, and Vern did.

"Chris, I don't want you to get hurt." I said calmly.

"I know you don't, but if it means getting Ace to stop, then I have to." He said lighting his cigarette.

"You don't have to do anything," The tears were coming pretty quickly.

"Hmm." He said.

"What happened to you last night?" Teddy asked again.

"Nothing!" I shouted at him, I didn't want them to know.

Chris looked up from his hand of cards and turned to my cheek by putting his hand on my chin.

"How did I not see this?" he asked me.

"Because I kept you on my other side." I mumbled

"What happened, Beck?" Chris asked this time.

"Nothing different than usual." I murmured, looking at the tree house floor.

"God dammit!" he yelled, "That is why I have to do this, Beck!"

"Just back down if you need to." I mumbled.

"That's not gonna happen." He said.

I continued to try and convince him not to fight, but there was no use; nothing would work.

Chris was too determined to get Ace to stop raping and hurting me to back out of this stupid fight, but even if he won, what was that going to prove? Ace still could rape and do whatever he wanted to me, whether Chris wanted him to or not; his house, his rules. Why couldn't Chris see that?

No one brought up the fight, for the next hour and a half, but we were all thinking about it. Four o' clock was only coming closer and closer. It seemed as if the clock were changing every second instead of every minute.

"Time, Vern." Chris said, dealing the cards.

"Three thirty." Vern answered.

"Shit." Chris mumbled.

"Chris, you don't have to do this." I reminded.

Chris ignored me.

"Maybe Ace'll back down." Vern said, trying to be optimistic.

"Doubt it." I replied.

Chris and Teddy only played one more hand before four.

It's four, man." Gordie told Chris.

"Fighting time." Chris mumbled, and we all started to empty the tree house, leaving the deck of cards on the table.

According to Gordie, Kinklin Park was two minutes away if we crossed the river.

We looked at the river that had tiny little rocks sticking out of it.

"Let's cross." Gordie said, and we all hopped onto the tiny rocks.

Vern, who was a little bit ahead of Teddy, was probably the slowest person I know.

"One Step."

"Two Steps." Vern counted.

"Vern-o, can you move your ass any slower?" Teddy commented.

Teddy went to hit Vern and he flinched.

"Two for flinching!" Teddy yelled, and socked Vern in the arm twice so hard that Vern lost his balance.

"Shit!" Vern screamed and he tumbled into the water.

Teddy started to laugh his Teddy Duchamp laugh. 'eeeeee-hehehe-eeeee-hehehe'

"Teddy, this is not time for games!" Gordie shouted.

"Yeah, Teddy!" Vern yelled trying to lift himself out of the water.

"There aint' no leeches, right?"Vern asked and Chris cracked up.

"I hope not!" Chris said, through his laughter. I felt so confused. I'll have to ask Chris about that later- if he survives this fight.

Teddy helped Vern out of the water.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Gordie led the group.

I guess Gordie was right, because the park literally took us two minutes to get to.

"Where's Ace?" I asked, in a shaky voice, I was terrified.

"Right here." All five of us turned around to see Ace and the rest of the Scorpions.

I was facing Ace, with the rest of the boys behind me.

"We can have some fun back at home after I kick this faggot's ass, alright?" He said to me, and tapped my face with his hand twice.

I winced and backed away from Ace next to Gordie who rubbed my shoulder in an effort to convert me.

"Chambers, are you sure you wanna do this?" Ace asked.

"Because, I could go home right now, leaving you untouched." He was talking to Chris but he was looking directly at me.

Chris glanced back at me, and then looked back at Ace.

"She's gonna get hurt though." Chris said with a straight face.

"She will either way." Ace said back.

I felt sick to my stomach.

He was right. Either way, I knew I was going to get raped after this.

For a moment, no one heard anything except dead silence coming from the park.

"You wanna fight or not?" Chris broke the silence.

"Let's go." Ace smiled, and went to punch Chris in the face.

Chris ducked, and didn't let Ace hit him.

"Not a chance." Chris commented with a smirk on his face.

"Really?" Ace said, before punching Chris in the stomach three times.

A tear ran down my face and I covered my face in Gordie's shoulder only peaking out.

"Is that all you got?" Chris tormented.

I looked up at Gordie who had an expression on his face similar to mine.

"Is he okay?" I whispered to Gordie.

"I don't know."

I stood up straight, away from Gordie's shoulder and looked over at Teddy and Vern.

They looked shocked. I guess they've never seen Chris doing anything like this before.

Chris was wobbling around, but he was still standing, trying to torment Ace, and trying to hit Ace.

"You think that's bad, what about this?" Ace punched Chris in the face, leaving his nose bleeding.

I covered my mouth as it gaped open. Tears fell from my eyes even faster, leaving my eyes red and bloodshot. This was all my fault. Gordie pulled, me into a hug, trying to soothe me.

"Chris is gonna be fine, Beck." I heard him murmur.

I looked back at Ace and Chris. Chris still stumbling, Ace punched him, making him fall.

"Chris!" I yelled.

I ran over to Chris and dropped to my knees.

"Look's like my work here is done." Ace said.

He went on the other side of Chris, and looked down at me.

"See you at home." He winked, and left.

"Oh, Chris. Chris, are you okay?" I asked.

"Beck, I'm fine." He mumbled weakly.

I put his head on my lap.

"Teddy, go get the First Aid Kit from the tree house." I ordered. I knew I'd be quicker then running to the market.

I looked back down at Chris' bloody face, and whispered,

"It should have been me Chris, it should have been me."


End file.
